La chocogrenouille de Severus
by bagin31
Summary: Dans sa triste maison de l'impasse du Tisseur, le jeune Severus Rogue reçoit la visite inattendue d'une personne, dont l'influence grandissante influencera l'homme qu'il deviendra.
1. Rencontre avec tante Elladora

La chocogrenouille de Severus

Chapitre 1

Son poing dextre, qui serrait vigoureusement ces petits objets, s'ouvrit doucement pour permettre à son autre main de rejoindre sa jumelle et offrir ainsi un écrin de chair plus ample. Le jeune garçon tendit ses petits bras devant lui, bien en hauteur, et insuffla de petites secousses, faisant vibrer les petits éléments dans sa main qui s'entrechoquèrent dans une musicalité métallique.  
Pendant quelques secondes, il apprécia cette douce cacophonie qui préludait ce doux instant où il pourrait avoir le contrôle. D'un mouvement brusque, il balança ses mains en hauteur et ouvrit les paumes de ses mains.

Cinq petits osselets de plomb s'élevèrent vers le plafond de sa chambre sous le regard attentif de Severus qui suivait leur chute gravitationnelle. Il concentra son regard sur cet osselet rouge et le maintient dans l'éther tandis que les autres pièces achevaient leur descente ouatée sur le sol molletonné.  
Severus souriait devant cette danse esseulée et désordonnée. Il avait enfin réussi à contrôler, à distinguer, à valoriser cet objet différent, difforme.

Un éclat de voix lui fit perdre sa concentration et ce dernier osselet rejoint ses comparses.  
« Severus descends tout de suite, j'ai une surprise pour toi » clama sa mère d'une voix fluette et exaltée.

Eileen Prince tourna son visage ingrat, dont la rougeur témoignait de sa surprise vers la visiteuse et tenta d'esquisser un sourire qui n'aboutit qu'à une simple déformation de ses lèvres en un rictus guignolesque accentuant encore plus sa laideur. Eileen savait qu'elle n'était pas belle. Aucun garçon à Poudlard n'avait daigné la regarder. Elle était trop grande, trop malingre, trop insignifiante. Elle appartenait à cette petite noblesse désargentée de sang-purs dont la qualité du pedigree ne remontait qu'à quelques générations. Elle n'était pas réellement laide mais elle n'avait ni ce petit éclat dans le regard ni ces minuscules ridules au coin des lèvres et des yeux, creusées par des nombreux éclats de rire. Elle ne portait pas les sillons gravées d'une vie heureuse qui éclairent même le plus ingrat des visages.

La vieille dame, elle, regardait dans l'embrasure de la porte ce petit garçon émacié qui s'était figé devant elle. Elle focalisa son attention sur ces prunelles d'encre qui répondaient à son introspection par un mélange de curiosité, de détermination et un soupçon d'arrogance.  
Oui, ce regard ne pouvait tromper l'apparence misérable de ces habits rapiécés, dont les extrémités tombaient et engloutissaient dans un fatras de tissus les terminaisons tactiles de ce corps. Ses vêtements étaient ceux d'un Rogue, un misérable sans le sou moldu, mais son visage, lui, avait les traits caractéristiques de son noble sang et il avait dans son regard juvénile cette étincelle d'insoumission qui avait déserté depuis longtemps les onyx de sa mère.

Eileen s'approcha de son jeune enfant et d'un mouvement trop brusque pour ne pas révéler son embarras, le poussa d'une bourrade maladroite devant cette dame.  
« Severus, voici Tante Elladora, elle est venue te rendre visite pour ton anniversaire. C'est ma tante maternelle, la sœur ainée de ta grand-mère »

Severus ne bougeait pas, ne prononçait aucune parole. Son esprit vagabondait vers des scènes du passé que ces quelques mots avaient fait ressurgir.

« Anniversaire », une date calendaire du mois de janvier indiquant qu'il avait pris un an de plus et atteint l'âge raisonnable de faire les activités subalternes que son père lui déléguait avec joie. A cinq ans, il avait eu ainsi l'insigne honneur de nettoyer l'antre de la cheminée avec un hérisson métallique dont il pouvait aisément manipuler les rayons en se positionnant au centre même du conduit. A six ans, sa taille lui permis d'atteindre l'évier et convenir à la corvée récurrente de vaisselle. Et maintenant à sept ans, devant lui se tenait un autre adulte qui lui signifierait sûrement une quelconque tâche ingrate pour fêter son anniversaire.

N'allez pas croire que les parents du jeune Severus maltraitaient leur enfant et étaient une réplique des Thenardiers, ces personnages méprisables de papier. Non, s'ils n'avaient jamais offert de cadeaux, ni un gâteau d'anniversaire ce n'était pas par malice ou pingrerie, c'était simplement qu'ils ne voyaient aucune utilité ou aucun besoin.  
Tobias aimait son garçon, mais jamais il n'aurait avoué ou montré par des paroles ou des gestes son affection. Ce garçon né de son union charnelle avec une sorcière, ce garçon qui avait quelquefois le regard si froid qu'il faisait frissonner son épiderme. Une crainte maladive devant ces pouvoirs qu'il pressentait plus importants, plus sombre et destructeurs que ceux de sa propre femme. Alors, instinctivement il cherchait à le faire grandir, à lui donner ce qu'il appelait des responsabilités, des tâches ingrates à accomplir pour l'inciter à s'éloigner au plus vite du cocon familial. Il masquait sa peur sous un amoncellement de brimades, de mots son époux, Eileen aimait son fils, mais elle était incapable de lui exprimer son amour. Bien sûr, elle lui faisait brièvement une caresse sur ses cheveux, comme on le ferait pour un animal familier et c'était à lui qu'elle réservait ses petites ébauches de sourire quand elle l'observait utilisant sa magie instinctive. Mais ces gestes était épars, retenus par cette petite voix insidieuse qui lui disait que son enfant était le symbole vivant de sa disgrâce familiale, du reniement paternel.

« Grand-mère ». la première fois qu'il avait entendu ces mots, c'était entrecoupés des sanglots de sa mère qu'il observait, caché derrière une commode massive, se faire maladroitement consoler par son père.  
« Elle ne veut pas voir son bâtard de petit-fils. Elle ne veut pas connaître cette progéniture impie qui souille notre lignée » hoqueta Eileen tenant dans ces doigts une lettre manuscrite dont l'encre se déliait en de nombreux endroits sous l'effet des ruisselantes lacrymales.

A trois ans et demi, pour la première et unique fois, Severus avait vu sa mère pleurer, exprimer un sentiment.

« Bonjour Severus, je suis votre grande tante Elladora Shieldest. Avances-toi que je puisse mieux te regarder.  
- Pourquoi t'es là ? Je ne te connais pas.  
- Quand tu t'adresses à moi tu me vouvoieras. Je suis une adulte et mérite le plus grand respect »

Severus la regardait avec circonspection, cet argument ne semblait pas être des plus persuasif. Les adultes étaient des personnes stupides, qui ordonnaient, jacassaient et ne méritaient pas plus de crédit qu'un chat de gouttière. Mais un simple regard sur sa maman lui fit comprendre qu'elle espérait beaucoup de cette visite et il décida d'imiter le comportement de ces insipides enfants moldus qui par leur conduite, arrivaient à charmer la plus acariâtre des vieilles femmes.

Il adopta une pose de soumission feinte et marmonna ces quelques mots.  
« Excusez-moi Tante évapora ...

-Tu peux m'appeler Ella, et je n'ai pas l'intention de m'éclipser avant que tu ne m'aies montré de quoi un sorcier tel que toi es capable, dit elle en esquissant un petit sourire ».  
Severus leva son visage vers elle et lui rendit un vrai sourire. C'était une sorcière et elle voulait qu'il lui montre sa magie.

Il tendit sa main vers elle, s'accrocha à un pan de sa robe et avec un petit mouvement joyeux l'incita à l'accompagner dans l'ascension du vieil escalier en bois de chêne. Arborant un sourire malicieux, tante Elladora l'accompagna jusque dans son antre.  
Un faisceau lumineux éclairait la portion haute du lit de fer forgé et mettait en valeur un oreiller blanc, d'où on distinguait un fin liseré vert sur la bordure entourant un fin monogramme brodé aux initiales E.P. La lumière provenait d'une large fissure dans le volet vétuste. Comme chaque jour, la fenêtre et son écrin de boiserie était irrémédiablement clos.

Aucun membre de cette famille ne daignait faire entrer un peu de la vie extérieure dans ce repaire. Severus avait l'excuse de sa petite taille qui rendait difficile l'accès à cette poignée et il aimait aussi se trouver dans cette éternelle pénombre qui lui convenait parfaitement. Lorsque le soleil se levait, l'éclat lumineux réchauffait sa joue en une chaleureuse caresse et, pendant ces quelques brefs instants, il était heureux.

Sa chambre étant son domaine réservé, ses parents y rentraient rarement et seulement pour accomplir une tâche domestique ou punir une certaine insolence qui pointait son nez dans les rares propos du jeune garçon taciturne. La fenêtre donnait sur une petite cour grisâtre aux murs en pierres rouges avec des touches plus foncé de moisissures. Derrière ce mur, on apercevait la haute cheminée d'une usine qui crachotait une fumée grise dont la trajectoire guidée par le Roger portait les effluves nauséabonds des textiles calcinés dans leur direction.

Avec un claquement sec, la fenêtre et le volet s'ouvrirent, baignant la petite chambre dans un océan de clarté. Elladora baissa sa baguette et se tourna vers son petit-neveu.  
« Même si tu sembles aimer particulièrement les ténèbres, tu devras apprendre à vivre dans la lumière. Une vie de reclus ne sera jamais une vie. Maintenant, montres-moi que tu es un sorcier»

Severus plongea sa main dans la poche de son pantalon et attrapa ses osselets et recommença le même petit rituel. Sa tante l'observait. Le visage concentré de Severus, l'éclat d'excitation de ses prunelles d'onyx, le petit sourire qui spontanément éclairait son visage ; tout le révélait quand il accomplissait sa magie.

Elladora posa sa main noueuse sur son épaule, surprenant le jeune Severus qui laissa choir cet osselet rouge : « Pourquoi as tu choisi de le faire léviter ?  
- Parce qu'il est différent. Il n'est pas comme les autres. On le remarque toujours mais personne ne l'aime. »

Un court silence suivi cette déclaration. Les yeux bleus d'Elladora plongèrent dans cette vaste étendue d'encre noire et par un sortilège informulé, extirpa ces petites bribes de vie qui pourraient apporter un éclairage sur le court parchemin de vie de Severus.  
Nul ne sait ce qu'elle avait vu. Mais elle prononça ces quelques mots qui bouleverseront la vie du futur maître de potion.

« Je vais t'apprendre à utiliser ta magie. Je vais t'enseigner l'art des potions, à canaliser ton esprit, à connaître les sortilèges. Je vais t'apprendre le goût de la découverte, à repousser les limites »

Et c'est ainsi que Tante Elladora est entré dans sa vie et l'accompagna de sa douce et revêche présence.

Après cette déclaration, Elladora descendit pour converser au sujet de l'avenir du garçon avec sa mère qui accepta avec joie de confier l'éducation magique de son fils à sa tante. Trop heureuse de voir un membre de sa famille accepter cet enfant et renouer des liens avec elle, elle n'imaginait pas encore les conséquences que cette décision aurait sur le destin du couple.

Elladora emmena son neveu, près de l'âtre de la cheminée de pierre, s'installa sur le vieux fauteuil de rotin et entama une conversation sur leurs ancêtres. Severus, devant le flot saccadé des souvenirs et remous du passé de sa tante, s'abreuva à cette fontaine de connaissance du monde magique. Un univers que sa mère évoquait rarement, ne répondant que brièvement à ses suppliques.  
Un macrocosme des utopies réalisables, défiant toutes lois naturelles n'ayant pour seule limitation les restrictions sociales et éthiques que cette société voulait bien poser.

Un univers où il ne serait plus ce petit garçon émacié aux longs cheveux de couleur ébène,dont des mèches éparses retombaient sur son front et ses joues et formaient une cascade qui ne parvenaient pas à engloutir sa protubérance nasale. Un monde où il pourrait côtoyer la jolie petite fille aux yeux d'émeraude, qui le regardait sans avoir ce petit mouvement de recul dans son regard qu'avaient habituellement les autres personnes.

Elladora voyait bien que l'esprit de son jeune neveu, bercé par son flot de paroles s'évaporait vers des destinations oniriques mais elle continuait à parler, à apaiser ce cœur tourmenté.

Elle arrêta quelques minutes son babillage et adressant un sourire à Severus, elle plongea sa main gauche dans la doublure de son long manteau noir et attrapa une minuscule boîte, qu'elle fit grandir d'un coup de baguette magique.  
Posant le paquet au sol, elle prononça ses quelques mots :  
« Severus, voilà mon cadeau pour ton anniversaire ».  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus reçut un cadeau. Il ouvrit la boîte qui renfermait deux ouvrages de magie et un petit paquet où il pouvait déchiffrer des lettres en mordoré sur fond bleu qui formait un nom étrange « chocogrenouille ».

« Severus, si ces livres t'ouvriront la voie d'un champ de connaissance de notre monde, tu ne pourras réellement le saisir qu'en déchirant le papier d'emballage » Severus obéit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant cette grenouille chocolatée qui sembla le fixer un instant avant de commencer son envolée.

La grenouille virevoltait dans la pièce tandis que Severus, amusé, tentait sans succès de toucher cette friandise magique. Mais le batracien continuait sa course, fuyant l'estomac du jeune garçon dépité qui rejoignit sa tante devant le foyer de la cheminée. Par on ne sait quel aléa, la chocogrenouille s'approcha des flammes. La chaleur eut raison de ses forces, ses pattes antérieures commencèrent à fondre et elle s'immobilisa sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Severus tendit ses doigts et avec un geste délicat, déposa la grenouille agonisante au creux de sa main. Des tâches brunâtres clairsemaient la peau diaphane de sa main. Poussé par la curiosité il la lapa et poussa un soupir de contentement devant l'esquisse l'exquise saveur du chocolat et d'un bref mouvement de sa mâchoire décapita l'animal.  
Il engloutit ensuite avec fébrilité son corps et tourna son visage qui témoignait, par les fines ridules chocolatées autour de ses lèvres, de sa gourmandise. Sa tante Elladora lui sourit : « Tu n'as pas encore regardé le carton d'emballage »

Severus vit alors une carte, ayant la forme d'un cristal en deux dimensions, sur laquelle un sorcier tenait dans le creux de sa main un lingot de fer dont une extrémité était plongée dans un chaudron. Le sorcier par un mouvement de balancier émergeait et plongeait l'objet dans la solution jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne une couleur dorée. Au pied de la carte, on pouvait lire Paracelse.  
La tâche accomplie, l'alchimiste sortit , laissant le jeune Severus devant une carte avec seulement des objets inanimés.

« Tu viens de découvrir ton premier objet magique. Dans chaque paquet de chocogrenouilles, tu y trouveras une carte à l'effigie d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière célèbre qui a marqué l'histoire de notre civilisation. ».  
Devant le regard défait de son neveu, elle ajouta « Ne t'inquiète pas, Paracelse reviendra, les ersatz de vie aiment se déplacer, mais reviennent toujours dans leur cadre »

Ce fut la première d'une longue série de rencontres entre cette tante âgée et Severus. Elle lui enseignât les arts ésotériques adaptés à son âge et ce fut elle qui l'accompagna en cette journée d'aout 1971 pour choisir sa baguette : bouleau et crin de licorne.1

Tenant avec fierté sa baguette, il sortit du magasin d'Ollivander et croisa au détour du chemin de Traverse son amie Lily, accompagnée de ses parents qui semblaient un peu perdus devant cette agitation fourmillante qui précédait les jours avant la rentrée scolaire.  
Lily, sa première amie. Celle à qui il avait révélé sa condition de sorcier et sa condition de sorcière. Cette fillette qui ne le jugeait pas, se moquait de ses sautes d'humeur, riait avec lui et pas de lui. Elle qui criait d'excitation quand Severus avec ses maigres bras tentait de donner une impulsion à la nacelle de la balançoire pour amener leur vaisseau vers une mer de nuages.

Lily, celle avec qui il partageait les connaissances de ce monde qui n'était encore que rêveries à leurs yeux.

Les jours se consumèrent rapidement dans la moiteur de la chaleur de ce mois estival jusqu'à ce premier jour de septembre. Accompagnés de leurs parents respectifs, les jeunes adolescents s'avancèrent vers le quai 9 ¾ et franchirent le passage magique.

À suivre....

1Pour la composition de la baguette, j'ai respecté le calendrier celte de J.K Rowling, pour la matière de la baguette.

Avec tous mes remerciements pour le travail laborieux de mon amie et formidable bêta Jukava


	2. Chapter 2 : Voyages vers Poudlard

Un grand merci pour les reviews de DameLicorne et de r0z' qui m'ont grandement encouragé.

Chapitre 2 : Voyage vers Poudlard

Sur les voies de la gare se tenait majestueuse, une locomotive rutilante à la couleur écarlate. Sa carrosserie étincelait sous l'effet des rayons obliques du soleil qu'aucun nuage ne venait assombrir.  
En suivant la douce lumière chatoyante de l'astre sur le train, on pouvait assister en laissant courir le regard sur les quais à des scènes émouvantes d'accolades, d'embrassades et de recommandations ultimes. Des adolescents s'apostrophaient, se saluaient et commençaient des conversations sans que nul n'ait l'impression que plus de deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis leur dernière conversation.  
Les plus jeunes se rapprochaient instinctivement de leurs parents, cherchant, dans une dernière étreinte, le réconfort face à une séparation qui était à la fois attendue et espérée, mais avait un petit goût d'amertume lorsque ce fameux instant était arrivé.

Elladora posa sa main gantée sur l'épaule de son neveu, l'encourageant à avancer sur le quai et rejoindre la petite Lily, dont elle appréciait la fraîcheur et son influence spontanée sur Severus. Sa mère, déposa un bref baiser sur son front, un de ses rares signes d'affection dont on ne savait si ce geste primesautier était dû à la perspective de ne plus voir son enfant pendant de longs mois, ou à l'effervescence ambiante. Et sitôt ce geste accompli, Eileen s'éloigna de son fils pour vaquer à d'autres occupations, accompagnée de sa tante qui lança un bref sourire triste à Severus, livré à lui même sur le quai.

Lily, un peu perdue, écoutait les dernières recommandations du professeur McGonagall qui accompagnait les enfants d'origine moldue sur le quai de la gare et les rassurait sur les différents moyens de rester en contact avec leurs familles. Le ministre de la magie, préoccupé par le conflit Nord-Irlandais et la menace que les belligérants pourrait faire peser sur les élèves avait demandé au directeur de Poudlard, de déléguer un des ses professeurs pour assurer la sécurité de la rentrée. Si cette décision avait été entérinée par les membres du ministère, qui avait encore des enfants à Poudlard, elle avait été vivement critiqué par ses opposants qui lui reprochaient d'avoir une sensibilité exacerbé et maladive pour les émois moldus.

Severus et Lily, un peu intimidés par la foule décidèrent de monter dans le train et de s'installer dans un compartiment, même si le sifflement annonciateur du départ ne devait retentir que dans une demi-heure.  
Ils posèrent leurs bagages sur l'étagère surplombant la banquette orangée et s'assirent, face à face, près de la fenêtre ouverte. Ils écoutaient, caché derrière les tentures, la cacophonie ambiante, où des bribes de phrases parvenaient parfois à être audibles

« Moi, c'est James », « Tu crois que Serdaigle va gagner encore ? », « Prends bien soin de ta petite sœur ... »

Le bruit d'un chariot, poussé dans l'entrave du train attira l'attention du jeune Severus, qui par curiosité, sortit sa petite tête pour se retrouver face à une femme d'âge mûr, à la physionomie épanouie qui l'accueillit d'un « Eh bien, on dirait vraiment que tu as envie de bonbon ». Severus regarda, émerveillé cet amoncellement de délices fruitiers et chocolatés et tendit la main vers un petit paquet en demandant :

« Madame, combien pour ça?  
- Trois noises l'un, cinq pour les deux».

Severus tendit la monnaie et rejoignit le compartiment de son amie avec un sourire aux lèvres, anticipant la joie de lui faire partager cette friandise.  
Lily assise, leva les yeux vers Severus, surprise de l'expression de joie malicieuse dans ses yeux et son regard se posa sur sa main, cachée derrière son dos qui ne parvenait pas à masquer un fragment cartonné un sourire de comploteur, il demanda à Lily de fermer les yeux afin de lui faire une surprise. Lily, confiante en son ami, ferma ses paupières. Elle haussa un sourcil de perplexité en entendant le son d'un objet qu'on déchire.

Severus, délicatement avait saisi la petite chocogrenouille entres ses doigts effilés et la maintenait fermement tandis que cette dernière, outrée de ne pas avoir pu effectuer le moindre petit saut, se débattait pour marquer son désaccord devant ce traitement si indigne, que si elle avait la moindre velléité à la parole ou à la conscience aurait envoyé un document en trois exemplaires au ministère de la magie pour protester de ce traitement abusif.

Tandis que sa main gauche tenait fermement la grenouille chocolatée, avec sa main dextre il prit les mains de Lily, les manipulant avec douceur afin que ces paumes soient tournés vers le ciel.  
D'un mouvement délicat, il posa la grenouille dans la paume droite de Lily qui fut surprise de sentir un objet gigoter au creux de sa main et aborda un mouvement instinctif de répulsion et s'apprêtait à ouvrir ses opalines vertes quand la voix susurrante de Severus lui dit « Fais-moi confiance. N'aies pas peur » et prenait son autre main afin de former une cage tactile pour l'animal.

La chocogrenouille s'agitait, cognant sa tête contre la paume supérieure dans une tentative désespérée d'accomplir son premier saut.

« Maintenant, ouvre les yeux mais garde les mains serrées pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas. »

Lily rapprocha les mains de son visage, et à la hauteur de ses yeux entrouvrit légèrement ses mains afin de plonger un œil émeraude dans la cavité et poussa un cri de surprise en voyant cette grenouille marron qui s'agitait au creux de sa main. D'un simple regard, elle interrogea Severus, qui comprit sa question muette et lui répondit « C'est une chocogrenouille. Une friandise du monde magique. Tu devrais la goûter. Le chocolat est excellent, mais je te conseille de commencer par la tête, sinon elle risque de s'échapper. »

Lily regarda attentivement la chocogrenouille et d'un mouvement sec des mâchoires décapita le batracien chocolaté. La saveur du cacao mélangée à un ingrédient dont elle ne reconnaissait pas la saveur, titillait agréablement ses papilles.

« C'est délicieux, mais qui t'as fait découvrir cela ?  
- Ma tante, tu sais, celle dont je t'ai parlé. C'est elle qui m'a initié au monde sorcier. Ma mère ne m'en parle jamais et mon père ... »

Quelques secondes de silence ponctuèrent cette phrase, tandis que son regard était traversé par des filaments orageux de colère contenue et grondante.  
« Elle m'a parlé du monde sorcier, de ces us et coutumes, des animaux fantastiques que nous croiserons lors des cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Des différents fantômes qui régissent les maisons de Poudlard et ...»

Severus interrompit son discours enthousiaste sur l'organisation de Poudlard, relatée patiemment par sa tante.  
Deux jeunes garçons se tenaient devant l'embrasure de la porte. Le premier, aux yeux noisette portait une robe de sorcier aux couleurs mordorés à l'étoffe de qualité. Il passa nonchalamment une main dans sa chevelure indisciplinée et s'adressa à Lily, demandant s'ils pouvaient se joindre à eux pour le trajet.

Lily spontanément accepta et se poussa légèrement contre Severus afin de faciliter l'installation de leurs nouveaux compagnons de voyage. Severus avait surpris dans le regard de l'intrus une pointe d'admiration, fort désagréable à ses yeux, envers sa Lily et il eut beau tenter de lancer son regard le plus glacial envers les importuns, rien ne semblait perturber le garçon dans sa contemplation.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle James. James Potter, un sourire éclaircissant son visage. Et toi ?

Lily Evans et se tournant vers son ami. Voici Severus Rogue »

James tourna la tête en direction du garçon à la tenue dépareillée, aux manches trop longues qui retombaient sur ses mains aux longs doigts maigres, et dont il avait ignoré la présence, son attention étant focalisée sur les émeraudes de la fillette. Il tendit la main vers Severus en un geste qui tenait plus de la politesse que d'une réelle affabilité à son égard.

Severus accepta avec une mauvaise foi évidente la main tendue, mais préféra céder à ce rituel de civilité. En observant la qualité de l'étoffe des robes des deux jeunes garçons, ainsi que les broderies ouvragées sur le pourtour des manches, il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'ils appartenaient tous deux à des familles de sorciers aisés. Et de ses longues conversations avec sa tante, il avait appris deux choses essentielles pour s'intégrer à Poudlard, la première était la valeur du sang et il savait qu'il devrait faire ses preuves pour pouvoir s'intégrer parfaitement dans cette société, suite au discrédit de sa mère et la deuxième était que l'argent restait une source de pouvoir dans les deux mondes. Et ces deux garçons appartenaient visiblement aux deux catégories. Une voix le coupa de ses réflexions.

« Et lui, c'est Sirius, dit James en tendant une main vers son compagnon  
- Sirius comment ? demanda Severus  
- Sirius juste Sirius, répondit le jeune garçon à Lily, avec un grand sourire, tandis qu'il tendait nonchalamment sa main à Severus »

Severus ne dit mot et se contenta d'observer les deux garçons qui avaient rapporté toute leur attention sur Lily et focalisa son attention sur celui à la chevelure ébène. Un peu plus grand que son camarade, il avait des yeux couleur orage où se reflétaient une insouciance qui avait été ternie pendant les quelques brèves secondes durant lesquelles il lui avait demandé son nom. Sa robe noire, au liséré argenté portait sur le côté droit de sa poitrine un petit écusson avec deux chiens semblant garder un bouclier et une épée. Severus ne connaissait pas assez le monde sorcier pour reconnaître ce blason familial, mais au regard de son observation, il ne pouvait que supposer qu'il appartenait à une des grandes familles de Sang-Pur. Peut-être était-il lui même un Sang-Mêlé comme lui, serait-il dans la même maison que lui ? Et si Sirius ne souhaitait pas dire son nom, c'est qu'il devait avoir honte de ses origines moldues? Oui ça devrait être ça. Un Sang-Pur ne renierait pas son héritage.

Et le trajet se poursuivit pendant de longues minutes. Lily posait avec un enthousiasme certain des questions au sujet de leur nouvelle école, faisant remonter une petite pointe d'amertume dans le cœur de Severus qui aurait souhaité être le seul à l'initier à ce nouveau monde qu'ils allaient découvrir de visu.

Tandis que James tentait d'expliquer, à grand renfort d'amples gestes de la main, dans une imitation de mime grotesque les particularités du château, comme les escaliers qui se déplaçaient, les tableaux qui conversaient et les armures rutilantes qui se préparaient silencieusement à garder l'école contre toute tentative d'invasion. Le rire cristallin de Lily répondait aux plaisanteries et pitreries des deux garçons qui semblaient prendre plaisir à se retrouver en compagnie de la belle jeune fille aux longues nattes. Lily se tournait vers son ami assez souvent, quêtant une approbation ou un démenti aux propos parfois extravagant de ses compagnons de voyage. Severus répondait sincèrement aux questions avec des explications précises qui tranchaient avec les quelques monosyllabes et grognements, servant de réponse aux interrogations des deux jeunes garçons.

La conversation bon enfant dévia sur les maisons à Poudlard lorsque James s'exclama

« Lily, tu iras sûrement à Serdaigle ou à Gryffondor ! La meilleure maison c'est Gryffondor, tous mes ancêtres y sont allés. Mais les autres maisons sont aussi bien aussi sauf les Serpentards, eux tu peux les éviter. Ce sont des personnes peu recommandables.

Mais ma mère était à Serpentard ! De quel droit te permets-tu ... s'écria Severus d'une voix ombrageuse.

Et bien je n'en suis pas surpris, tu inspires toute la sympathie auquel un Serpentard aurait droit. Les Serpentards sont un ramassis d'imbéciles qui pratiquent la magie noire et ne sont pas fréquentables. Dans ma famille, nous avons toujours préféré la lumière aux ténèbres et c'est pour cela que mes parents combattent les mages noirs, ponctua James avec fierté »

La conversation s'animait dangereusement entre les deux garçons, avec un crescendo de voix faisant ressortir des sentiments aussi tempétueux que la colère et la rancune se révélaient au grand jour et laissaient poindre un soupçon de jalousie primitive.

Aux propos de James, le visage de Sirius se ferma et une pointe de colère sourde, mélangée à un soupçon de regret vint ternir son regard d'acier. Et si un œil averti aurait pu voir qu'il était partagé entre son envie d'approuver les dires de James et son amertume à savoir qu'il allait surement être rejeté par ce garçon pour lequel il avait éprouvé en simplement quelques secondes un élan de sympathie particulière, aucun mot ne sortit pourtant de sa bouche, attendant la fin de la confrontation.

Lily, quant à elle regardait son ami, interdite, qui exprimait toute son indignation d'une voix houleuse, face aux préjugés de James envers ce qu'il avait appelé sa future maison. Lily se souvenait de ses longues conversations durant lesquelles Severus lui racontait ce que sa tante lui apprenait sur ce nouveau monde et sa fierté d'appartenir à une maison comme les Serpentards. Une maison qui le reliait à son héritage de sorcier et même si Severus n'y avait jamais fait allusion, Lily connaissait assez bien son ami pour savoir qu'il portait en lui la blessure du rejet de sa mère comme une cicatrice et si elle ne pouvait pas clairement identifier le problème elle savait en le regardant que les propos de James l' avaient profondément blessé. Lily pouvait voir au bord des cils de son ami, des perles d'eau retenues à grand peine

Ce sentiment de compassion fut remplacé très rapidement par de la colère pure. On attaquait son ami. Ses yeux verts lancèrent des éclairs en direction de James et d'une voix coléreuse, elle l'apostropha. Surpris par la véhémence de Lily, James cessa tout à coup de parler et la regarda d'un air penaud prendre la main de Severus et l'entraîner dans un autre compartiment où ils pourraient finir leur voyage.

On ne sait par quel heureux hasard, mais un compartiment situé à proximité des toilettes et en tête du train s'avéra être inoccupé. Severus, silencieusement s'installa sur le siège et tourna son regard vers le paysage, évitant de croiser le regard de Lily. Il ne devait pas la regarder. Il ne devait pas pleurer devant elle. Il devait être fort. Elle devait rester son amie.

Mais ses résolutions ne tinrent pas face à cette boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge, cette montée d'angoisse, cette frustration, cette haine qui refaisait surface. Ce sentiment d'être isolé, d'appartenir à cette race de personne que l'on n'aime pas, de retrouver dans ce monde le même sentiment d'injustice et de rejet que dans l'autre. Un eldorado illusoire. Et les larmes commencèrent à glisser silencieusement sur ses joues, accompagnées quelques secondes plus tard de petits hoquets et mouvements d'épaule

Il sentit la main de Lily effleurer le dos de la sienne en une caresse apaisante. Il se tourna vers Lily qui croisant son regard embrumé, saisit délicatement sa main et la serra fortement en prononçant juste ces quelques mots « Je comprends ». Les larmes se tarirent quelques minutes après, le cœur de Severus ensoleillé par la bonté de Lily, sa précieuse amie.

Lorsque le train arriva à la gare de Pré au Lard, les deux jeunes gens récupèrent leurs bagages dans leur ancien compartiment, ne croisant pas leurs compagnons de voyage, avant de se retrouver sur les berges du lac, attendant leurs vaisseaux pour rejoindre le château. James aperçu Severus et ne put s'empêcher de se moquer de lui, en faisant allusion aux larmes versés et lui trouva un surnom qui devrait rester durant sa scolarité : « Snivellus ». Si Severus ne comprit pas à ce moment précis comment James avait pu le voir pleurer dans ce compartiment, des années plus tard ses altercations avec son fils et ses nombreuses entorses au règlement lui permettraient de résoudre ce mystère.

Et comme chaque année, la cérémonie de la répartition commença pour les nouveaux élèves sous le regard attentif des anciens qui essayaient de voir en leur physionomie ou leur comportement les indices d'appartenance à leur propre maison. Après le discours chanté et enchanteur du vieux chapeau magique, la cérémonie débuta sous le regard bienveillant d'Albus Dumbledore, et l'œil attentif de Minerva McGonagall Tenant dans sa main le Choixpeau et d'un autre le parchemin, elle procédait à l'appel alphabétique des néophytes, qui sous la houlette de la coiffe se voyait désigner après un temps; plus au moins long; sa famille d'adoption.

Andreax Tex rejoint sous les accolades de sa maison sa nouvelle maison aux couleurs vertes et argents.

Lorsque le nom de Black retentit, Sirius s'avança avec regret vers son destin, en lançant un petit regard d'excuse à James dont les yeux étaient écarquillés par la surprise. Mais à peine le chapeau fut mis sur la tête que retentit à la surprise générale le nom de Gryffondor, tous s'attendant à le voir rejoindre comme tous ces aïeuls la maison Serpentard. A la table rouge et or, le moment de surprise passé, des clameurs de joie accueillirent le nouveau venu, tandis que certains gestes moqueurs en direction de la table voisine accentuaient la déception des Serpentards.

Bien entendu, James rallia la maison de ses ancêtres. Rejoignant ainsi la belle Lily sous le regard triste de Severus qui se voyait séparé de sa seule amie.

Après le verdict du Choixpeau, il se dirigea vers sa nouvelle maison, accueilli d'une tape amicale sur l'épaule d'un grand jeune homme à la longue chevelure dorée.

Ainsi débuta la scolarité de Severus à Poudlard


	3. Chapter 3 : Premières années à Poudlard

Voici le troisième chapitre de cette fiction qui avance à la vitesse d'un escargot. J'espère pouvoir scribouiller sur cette histoire dans le premier trimestre 2012 et publier dans la lancée. Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 3 : Premières années à Poudlard**

Dans le parc de Poudlard, les branches du majestueux alisier blanc, s'étaient dévêtues de son feuillage mordoré et après avoir ployé sous le poids de la couverture neigeuse, montraient les premiers signes de vie en exhibant sa floraison en corymbe.  
La cérémonie de la répartition n'était plus qu'un souvenir pour les petits nouveaux qui, remis de la surprise et de l'émerveillement de la découverte du château, s'habituaient peu à peu à la vie scolaire et adoptaient les manières de leurs Maisons.

Dans la salle commune des Serdaigles, les frottements frénétiques de plume formaient une mélodie rugueuse dans un silence quasi-religieux, que venait parfois rompre l'exclamation d'un élève devant la découverte d'une solution à un problème qui semblait auparavant insoluble.  
Comme à chaque début de soirée la concentration et l'étude étaient de mise, pour laisser place quelques heures après à une ambiance plus détendue, où les discussions permettaient de créer un lien entre ces élèves.

Une atmosphère plaisante et accueillante qualifiait la salle commune des Pouffsouffles. La convivialité et la bonne humeur régnaient. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations et profitait de la compagnie de ses camarades.  
Tandis que certains discutaient sur le prochain match de Quidditch qui devait opposer leur équipe à Gryffondor, d'autres aidaient les plus jeunes à résoudre leurs devoirs et un petit groupe un peu chahuteur s'empiffrait de friandises sous le regard amusé des autres élèves et celui, un peu réprobateur, du préfet en chef.

Dans la salle aux couleurs vertes, un jeune homme âgé de dix-huit ans était assis confortablement sur un fauteuil de velours, une main négligemment posé sur son accoudoir, ses doigts pianotant silencieusement et balayant du regard la salle commune.  
Il observait ses jeunes condisciples s'adonner à leurs occupations, et se demandait quels éléments pourraient se montrer digne de porter le flambeau de sa maison et seraient susceptible de devenir des adultes intéressants pour rejoindre le groupe.

Il n'avait pas encore gravé sur son bras la Marque des Ténèbres mais avait attiré l'attention de Voldemort depuis son plus jeune âge, lors de réunions dans le château grand-paternel, par un art maîtrisé de la rhétorique et un talent de la persuasion qui semblait lui ouvrir toutes les portes et notamment celles du Ministère.

Le Maître, le seul homme dont la grandeur le fascinait, avait une attitude bienveillante envers lui et s'était négligemment enquis de savoir si dans les rangs de sa Maison, certains de ses membres ne pourraient convenir à un enrôlement.

Le dernier membre à avoir rejoint le groupe avait été Troy Crabbe, une preuve vivante que la consanguinité avait des conséquences dommageables sur le développement normal des encéphales. Voldemort voulait accroître son pouvoir et son influence. Bien que privilégiant le recrutement de sorciers au Sang-pur, il était prêt à faire la concession d'accueillir dans ses rangs des individus d'extraction sanguine inférieure, s'ils présentaient des qualités exceptionnelles dans un domaine.

Et tandis que son esprit passait en revue tous les candidats potentiels à une conscription judicieuse pour les besoins de son futur Maître, dont il espérait recevoir la bénédiction tatouée lors de la cérémonie privée de fin d'études où il comptait fêter le succès prévisible des ses examens, son attention se focalisa sur ce nouveau à la chevelure négligée. Rogue.  
Le caractère taciturne et solitaire du jeune garçon et les bribes de conversations, qu'il avait pu saisir entre ce dernier et certains de ces camarades, montraient une aversion envers le monde Moldu, qui pourrait s'avérer intéressante pour Lucius.

Severus échangeait avec un camarade de troisième année des cartes de chocogrenouilles à l'effigie des grands sorciers notamment une carte que Severus désirait avoir en sa possession afin de l'offrir comme présent à une de ses parentes. Et après un troc convenant aux deux parties, il entra en possession de la carte de la sorcière, qui avait découvert lors d'un événement fortuit les propriétés de la branchifore, et avait le même prénom que sa grande-tante. Il engageait les pourparlers avec son camarade pour l'obtention d'une autre carte quand son attention fut attirée par le raclement d'un fauteuil qu'on déplace.

Passant ses doigts, consciencieusement dans sa chevelure comme s'il vérifiait que sa magnifique chevelure dorée n'était pas atteinte d'un excès de sébum capillaire contagieux, Lucius se dirigea vers Severus et engagea la conversation avec lui.

« Ah Rogue, je voudrai avoir une petite conversation avec toi. Tu dois savoir qu'en tant que préfet-en chef, je dois m'assurer du bien-être et de la cohésion de notre Maison et j'ai entendu parler de certaines de tes– il baissa le ton de sa voix pour le dernier mot -transactions. »

Regardant suspicieusement Malefoy, Severus fit un signe de tête à Bryce Wilkes, lui indiquant ainsi que leurs futurs échanges devraient se poursuivre plus tard.

« Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

— J'ai pu voir que tu avais certaines facilités en Potion et je n'ignore pas que tu monnaye tes savoirs à tes camarades, comme Wilkes pour arrondir tes fins de mois. En tant que responsable de cette maison, je ne peux que désapprouver cette marchandisation qui serait nocive à l'esprit de notre Maison. Nous ne sommes pas des mercenaires.  
Mais je crois, dit-il en arborant son sourire le plus engageant tandis que ces yeux d'acier le toisaient avec un mépris dissimulé, que tu as quelques problèmes familiaux et financier. »

Severus jeta un œil noir à son interlocuteur se demandant où la conversation allait les mener. « Pour tes problèmes financiers, notre Maison veillera à ce que tu aies le minimum nécessaire. J'en ai parlé avec tes condisciples les plus âgés et ils veilleront à te fournir les fournitures nécessaires à ta scolarité, en t'offrant leurs manuels usagés. De plus le professeur Dumbledore, qui a, chuchota-il d'une voix mielleuse, obtenu récemment de la part du ministère des fonds pour répondre aux besoins des élèves les plus démunis, semble particulièrement s'intéresser au devenir de ses élèves et je suis sûr qu'il serait ravi de pourvoir à certains de tes autres besoins.

Enfin, tu sais que je dois finir ma scolarité cette année, mais je voudrais que tu saches que je serais toujours disponible si tu en as besoin. Avec les Serpentards tu as trouvé une vraie _famille._ Ne l'oublie jamais ».

Et sur ces derniers mots, il se dirigea dans sa chambre, un léger rictus cynique aux lèvres en songeant que Dumbledore, le mage ennemi de son futur Maître, pourvoirait aux besoins scolaires d'un élève dont il ne doutait pas qu'il rejoindrait les rangs des Mangemorts à l'âge adulte.  
Severus, un peu perturbé par la conversation, se blottit confortablement dans un fauteuil et laissa son esprit vagabonder dans des rêveries éveillées, savourant le discret et quasi-inaudible remous des eaux du lac.

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, sur le canapé confortable se tenait celle qu'il considérait comme sa meilleure amie, sa_famille _, entourée de camarades, elle reproduisait avec ravissement un sort de métamorphose, appris récemment, fascinée par cette transformation d'un objet inanimé en un petit furet, qu'elle caressait avec douceur.

Si ses jeunes amies étaient impressionnées par ses talents de sorcière, ce n'était pas la seule cause d'enchantement pour un des ses camarades de promotion, qui, bien qu'entouré par sa bande d'amis en grande conversation sur les remplaçants possibles des joueurs de septième année de Quidditch de l'année prochaine, n'avait qu'un regard pour celle dont il espérait recevoir un de ces merveilleux sourire.  
Lily, quant à elle ne semblait pas prendre conscience de l'intérêt qu'elle suscitait, s'évertuant à répéter les différents sortilèges appris lors des cours et cherchant à améliorer la maîtrise des sorts, avec un mouvement plus souple du poignet ou une prononciation adéquate.

Après ces exercices quotidiens, Lily accepta la proposition d'une élève de troisième année, au visage poupon, d'entamer une partie de Bavboules. Alice posa le plateau sur la petite table, et avec un grand sourire, l'avança vers sa direction pour lui donner la main. Lily, d'origine moldu connaissait peu les divertissements et jeux du monde sorcier, mais elle avait constaté à sa grande joie que la plupart n'était qu'un dérivé enchanté des passe-temps humains.  
Dans sa prime enfance, sa grande sœur Pétunia aimait jouer avec elle à des jeux de plateau, comme les dames, les échecs ou le solitaire, lui apprenant divers stratagèmes afin de gagner. Une complicité qui s'était étiolé jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un simple lien fragile pour une raison que Lily ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Son attention distraite, elle ne fit pas attention au déroulement de la partie et lança ses billes de manière malhabile provoquant ainsi la victoire d'une Alice rayonnante.  
Avec un sourire, Lily s'essuya le visage des projections de liquide pestilentiel et jetant un œil à la fenêtre aperçut un oiseau fort rare, le Vivet doré, qui achevait son périple sur les branches d'un alisier blanc.

La longue rangée de mélèzes, entourant le terrain de Quidditch, commençait à perdre leur couleur verte au profit d'une teinte or pâle, et leurs cimes tremblaient sous l'effet du vent et du passage véloce des joueurs. En effet, en ce début d'automne, se tenait sur le terrain la sélection pour l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. De nombreux candidats, dont parmi eux James et Sirius, se présentèrent pour l'un des trois postes disponibles : deux poursuiveurs et un attrapeur.

Sirius avait, malgré son jeune âge, une grande taille qui lui donnait une allure athlétique et semblait satisfaire aux critères physiques pour les deux postes vacants. Mais les nombreuses facéties aériennes dont il fit preuve lors de cette sélection lui fermèrent définitivement l'entrée dans cette équipe.  
Jugé trop téméraire et insouciant par le capitaine recruteur Jack Bossball, qui le voyait inapte à un jeu d'équipe, Sirius rejoint sur les gradins les nombres recalés de la sélection.  
Cet échec ne le traumatisa en aucune mesure, le balai n'était pas son moyen de locomotion préféré, et il le trouvait trop inconfortable. Voler sur un fauteuil conviendrait mieux ne cessait-il de dire à son ami James, amusé par cette lubie.

Pour James, le résultat de la sélection fut plus favorable, sa maîtrise du balai et de la vitesse emporta l'enthousiasme de Jack qui souhaitait remporter la coupe cette année et voyait en lui une recrue potentielle de choix. Il hésita un peu quant au choix du poste, mais les performances aériennes de l'athlétique Lucie McConnen et sa maîtrise de la Feinte de Wronski, lui assura le poste d'attrapeur, tandis que James et une élève de sixième année Dorcas Meadowes occupèrent les postes de poursuiveurs.

Un choix qui s'avéra fort judicieux car elle assura la victoire de l'équipe rouge et or en finale face à Serdaigles, et pour la première fois depuis douze longues années la coupe de Quidditch rejoint la tour de Gryffondors. Les dernières minutes du match furent riches en actions et captivèrent les spectateurs.

James en possession du Souafle vola en chandelle, essayant d'échapper à la vigilance des poursuiveurs adverses. Ces derniers, adoptèrent la position de l'Attaque en faucon afin d'intimider James et l'éloigner de leurs buts, se rapprochèrent dangereusement de lui, qui avec une coordination parfaite passa la balle à son équipière Dorcas, qui volait au-dessus de lui et trompa ainsi la vigilance des adversaires et marqua un but. Surpris par cette Feinte de Porskoff, l'équipe de Serdaigles resta interdite une poignée de secondes, laps de temps dont profita Lucie pour attraper le vif d'or et confirmé une victoire par un score de 270 à 110.

Et ce fût, emporté par la vague d'une foule en délire que James, tout souriant, proclama son premier discours de vainqueur. Si la plupart de ses camarades appréciaient ses fanfaronnades, ce n'était pas le cas de Lily qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de soupirer d'exaspération en sa présence malgré son contentement devant cette coupe qui trônait sur la cheminée de la salle commune.  
Elle participa pendant quelques minutes aux festivités, sirotant un jus de citrouille et bavardant amicalement avec ses camarades. Elle décida de rejoindre son ami qui avait été défait de cette victoire écrasante.  
Dans un couloir de l'aile sud à proximité de la tour d'astronomie, une longitude silhouette noire, tapie dans l'ombre attendait avec impatience son amie.

Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards savaient qu'ils étaient des amis d'enfance et toléraient plus ou moins ouvertement leur relation, ce qui pour ces Maisons ennemies révélait de l'exploit. Mais si les conversations de couloirs et les signes d'amitié étaient plus ou moins acceptés, leurs discussions trop nombreuses attiraient les remarques désagréables de leurs camarades.

Pour éviter ce genre de désagrément, les deux amis préféraient se retrouver le plus loin possible des regards condescendants et méprisants de leurs camarades. Ils ne se cachaient pas, mais ne s'affichaient pas ostensiblement, si bien que peu de personnes interrogées sur leur scolarité à Poudlard à cette époque pouvaient affirmer que des liens d'amitié réunissaient une Gryffondor et un Serpentard.

Si Lily par son caractère avait réussi à s'intégrer parfaitement à sa Maison, il n'en était pas de même pour Severus. Severus était un solitaire, il accordait difficilement sa confiance et ne faisait aucun effort pour s'intégrer dans son groupe même s'il se sentait fier d'appartenir à cette Maison. Ses talents en cours de Potion et Sortilège attiraient l'attention de ses camarades qui lui demandaient souvent une aide pour leurs devoirs.

Si maintenant, il ne demandait plus d'argent, il avait compris rapidement lors de conversations badines, qu'il pourrait tirer parti des informations données négligemment. Ce paradoxe d'être à la fois remarqué et insignifiant lui ouvrait une multitude de perspectives.

Tandis que ses camarades festoyaient, Lily, toujours fidèle à son ami l'écoutait bavarder aisément avec elle, faisant des projets d'avenir ; lui voulant devenir un sorcier puissant et respecté et avouant même envisager la création de nouvelles formules et potions, ce qui intéressa Lily qui proposa son aide. Lily, quant à elle exprima son désir d'aider les autres, de les protéger en exerçant comme profession Médicomage ou Auror, même si elle répugnait à l'usage de la violence.

Elle parla, la voix tremblotante, de ses rapports conflictuels avec sa sœur et de son désarroi à être partagée entre deux mondes.

Et lorsqu'elle lui rapporta son chagrin du rejet sororal avec ses quelques mots prononcés dans un accès de rage« Tu es monstre », les yeux de Severus lancèrent des éclairs et dénièrent fortement cette affirmation et ne sachant comment consoler son amie, maladroitement, lui tendit un paquet de chocogrenouilles.  
Lily esquissa un sourire devant cette tentative attendrissante de consolation, croqua dans la tête de la chocogrenouille, qu'elle avait habilement maintenu par ses pattes antérieures et partagea le corps de la friandise avec son ami.

Severus rompit le silence pour proposer à Lily de passer les fêtes de fin d'années avec lui. En effet, pour la première fois de sa vie, sa grande-tante Elladora lui avait proposé de venir passer les vacances de noël dans son manoir et d'inviter des camarades de classes. Il lui avoua qu'il était très enthousiaste à cette idée mais qu'il ne souhaitait pas s'encombrer de certains de ces camarades de Poudlard mais apprécierait de passer cette période en sa compagnie.  
Lily, perturbée par ses rapports conflictuels avec sa sœur et appréciant grandement la compagnie de Severus accepta sous réserve que ses parents lui accorde leur permission.

Les jeunes gens se séparèrent peu après et retournèrent dans leurs maisons respectives. Severus pris sa plus belle plume pour annoncer la nouvelle et quémander à sa tante d'influencer positivement la décision des parents de Lily

Elladora s'étonna un peu de savoir qu'un seul camarade serait invité, mais ayant compris que la présence de la jeune fille était désiré par son jeune neveu, s'arrangea pour rencontrer les parents Moldus de Lily.  
En arguant sur l'enthousiasme de Lily et l'amitié qui liait les deux enfants, elle réussit à convaincre ses parents de laisser leur fille séjourner avec eux pour la première semaine, les rejoignant la matinée de Noël pour finir ses vacances en famille.

**Note:**

Merci de votre soutien et de votre grande patience ^^

Petite question, à votre avis dans quelle ville d'Angleterre vont séjourner les enfants et tante Elladora ?

Les prochains chapitres sont sur feu mon ordinateur, bien que j'ai la trâme en tête, il me faudra réécrire et trouver le temps pour mener ce projet qui me tiens à cœur et qui n'est pas abandonné.


End file.
